The Promise
by mayakartika.dewi
Summary: I am waking up. Rolling to the other side of the bed, I was expecting the cold bed sheet, which was from the lack of another body. My husband. Together is enough.


This is my first fan-fiction, so excuse me if my grammar was a little bit weird. My first language was not English. So I hope you liked my story. 

I am waking up. Rolling to the other side of the bed, I was expecting the cold bed sheet, which was from the lack of another body. My husband.

But instead, I was greeted by what must have been just my imagination; a pair of strong arm sneaked around my slim waist, the warm breath fanned across my face, the solid yet soft chest beneath me cheek and the most of all, a scent of sea breeze with a little hint of salt and licorice.

It was Percy's scent.

But of course, it must have been just my imagination. How can he being here? Percy, my sweet stupid husband, was one of Marines Soldier. And now, he is on the trip that can lead him to destruction.

Suddenly, I was remembering the past, the day of my despair.

The day when he left... 

"_Annabeth," Percy whispered to my ear._

"_Don't go. Don't leave me. I can't lose you," I begged him._

"_You won't. I'm not going to lose you, either," he promised. "Besides, what am I going to do without you? You are my Wise Girl, after all."_

"_I know. But I can't help stop worrying."_

_Percy just hugged me tighter. "Hey, do you still remember that day at our wedding? What did I say to you as my vow? Hmm?"_

_I sniffed. "We'll be together. Always. No matter what happen."_

"_That's right. And that's occurred forever."_

And then, the time passed to fast for my liking, left me there, staring at the spot where he exactly had been standing, disappearing just right there, off to somewhere that he might not come back from.

I remembered the hard day passed. It was just a week from the last time I saw him, but it feels like a year. I remembered counting seconds by hours by hours, days by bays, months by months, alone, drowning in past nostalgia. I remembered when our anniversary came, right on his birthday, August 18th, exactly six months from the last time I saw him. I remembered that day the postman had come and give me a letter.

"_From who?" I ask._

"_Percy Jackson, Ma'am."_

I remembered read the letter he sent to me:

_Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl._

_I can't be there for you right now, but I just want you to know how much I love you._

_From your husband._

I remembered all of time I waited for him.

Moreover, I know it was impossible for him to be here, in bed, at our home, beside me right now, because I know that he must be still in that Marine trip.

When I was still stuck at the remembering, the object that I was analyzing in the past is move beneath me.

"Morning, Wise Girl."

At the sound of his husky, yet gentle woke up voice, all of the memory came back... 

_It was the eighth month of Percy's trip._

_I just got home from the grocery store, buying and stocking the fridge with food that heaven knows I will not eat. Just as I settle the bags down on the table, the phone rings._

_Nowadays, it is so barely for people to call me. Usually, it was just Percy's mom, Sally, or..._

_In the hurried speed, I manage to pick up the phone and said, "Hello?"_

"_Mrs. Jackson?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Ma'am, the U.S. Marine would like to report to you, that your husband, Percy Jackson..."_

_Oh, god. Oh, no, no, no. Please do not. Please let Percy be safe._

"_...is on the way home. The trip he's taking for the U. S. Marine has been finished well."_

"_Isn't it supposed to take a year?"_

"_I believe so, Ma'am. However, it is manage before the schedule time. Your husband has been taking the first flight now as we're talking."_

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely, Ma'am."_

"_Thank you very much to inform me this news."_

"_You're very welcome, Ma'am."_

_Exactly five hours from that phone call (passed by me fidgeting and pacing back and forth around the living room), that finally, finally the house bell rings. Springing onto my feet, I ran to the door, yanked it open, to find my dear sweet husband standing right there, smiling all the way to me, saying, "Hi, Annabeth."_

I throw myself to his warm, welcoming hug, squeezing him the tightest I can, never wanting to let him go.

"Whoa, hey... What are—what happened, Annabeth?"

I felt my tears fell silently, make their own path over my cheek, feeling his thumb wipe my tears away. "Nothing, nothing. Just... I was... I just..."

"Shh... shh... Easy, there. Slowly... What happened? Hmm?"

"Nothing. I just... not expect you at my side at the bed, hugging me. And I was just kind of had a flash back of months by months you were gone. Then I remembered at last night when you go home. And I just... I think that all of it was just overwhelmed me."

Percy's face softened and he gathered me in his arms, hugging me tighter.

"It's okay. We are together now. Always."

That has been always Percy's magic words to soothe me. We are not always okay. Or fine. Or even happy. Because you cannot to assure someone of things that not certainly can happen, especially when you are at the worst situation. But, we are always being together.

No matter if we mad at each other or even pissed at each other, we are still together.

And I know, at some point that he will leave again for the Marines, but just for now, together is enough.

Review is the only way I can be better. So review please...


End file.
